familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Hewie1948
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2011-03-14T11:55:04 John Brownlow Hi! I've had a look at your article. Relatives of Brownlow John will find it easier to follow if we can have at least a birth year for John (or his death year if you don't know his birth year) and a clear statement of which of the other people mentioned were his children. If you do that, one of us can make some small rearrangements and links that will make it easy to jump from one person's page to another. Putting important details in the "Edit summary" is not very helpful, because it does not appear on the page. So I suggest that you use his "Talk" page to say "John Brownlow is my Grandfather; Austin N Brownlow is my Father & 1st cousin of Benjamin Josia Brownlow" and anything else that's more about your family than about John. Have a look through the guidelines, which you reach by clicking the "Help: Creating articles" link near the top of the page. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 00:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC)